


Love Me Right

by PeskyPendragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP!Kara, Kalex, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyPendragon/pseuds/PeskyPendragon
Summary: Kara has only been on earth for a few months but she knows two things for sure: 1) The DEO is certainly an interesting place and 2) Director Danvers somehow finds the best ways to hold her attention.





	Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy [Kalex Secret Santa!](https://secretkalexsanta.tumblr.com/) I'm back at it with my second ever fic, this time for: [Coffeehousehaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt) | [Coffeehousehaunt](https://coffeehousehaunt.tumblr.com/) I hope they enjoy it and I hope anyone else who reads it does too!

Ever since her arrival on Earth Kara had heard nothing but great things about the DEO. How they protected everyone against any kind of threat, how they were a solid unit, a team. Though she was finding it harder and harder to appreciate that ‘team’ mentality especially with Director Danvers’ boot lodged against her throat. The moment the weight was gone Kara pushed herself up off the mat in the sparing room.

“-And that is why you can’t let your guard down for even a second. Because we all know Agent Zor-El could have easily over powered me, even with the red sun lamps in the room. But, you have to always be one step ahead of your opponent.” Alex explained to the group of eager agents surrounding them.

The moment Kara was back on her feet she felt the wind get knocked out of her again as her back was back against the mat, her head colliding with it hard enough that she felt dizzy for a moment. As Alex dismissed the agents after repeating her earlier point Kara stayed where she was, mostly so she didn’t run the risk of getting blind sided again.

Begrudgingly taking Alex’s hand as it was offered, standing up she straightened out her shoulders. “May I get back to my training now, Director Danvers?”

“Of course. And Zor-El, I hope you realize this DEO confinement is not being done out of spite. You can’t be trusted in the field-”

“I saved two of your agents. If you want to keep me locked up, that is your issue, Director. But don’t you try to say it’s for my own good. When we all know it’s because you can’t handle that I’m more powerful than anything you’ve ever encountered. But instead of letting me help, you act all jealous and keep me inside.” Kara was quick to fire back, it had been a conversation they’d been having for days now and frankly they were both too stubborn to agree to disagree.

Narrowing her gaze as Alex stood taller to try and go toe to toe with her Kara held back her sigh as Alex started with her same argument as well.

“There is no denying that you saved them, but in doing so you put others at risk and you deliberately disobeyed me. And whether you like it or not, I’m in charge here. So as your commanding officer you do what I say, when I say it. Is that understood?”

It took a few moments but Kara eventually shifted her gaze downwards and away from Alex’s, even if she rolled her eyes the moment she looked away, her arms crossing over her chest. “Yeah, got it.”

Watching as Alex left, turning off the red sun emitters as she did Kara couldn’t help it when her fist was colliding with the wall a moment later.

***

Kara had only been on earth for a few months and truly it had been nothing like she thought it would be. Or how she was raised to believe it would be. When her pod crashed and the DEO were quick to find her, Kara had expected to wake up to some beautiful scenery or lush gardens, but instead she was greeted with machines and scientists all around her. Thankfully Doctor Lane had forgiven her for the broken arm, after Kara had woken up quite panicked as no one would explain anything to her and by the time the doctor got to her she was feeling incredibly claustrophobic and anxious and shocked everyone with her new found strength. 

Once she had calmed down and recalled why she had been sent to earth, and what had happened to her home, Kara was soon told about the DEO. Not all the details of course, but enough to know they were secret and wanted her on their side. She was promised and given her own training room so she could learn about and harness these new skills she was realizing she had under Earth’s yellow sun, and ultimately she didn’t see anything wrong with the DEO, except the rules. She’d never been good at rules. So it was no surprise Director Danvers and herself butted heads. But it hadn’t been all bad! She’d even made what people of Earth would call a friend, in one Samantha Arias.

“I mean, she has to pull that tough guy card, Kara. She is the boss here and people have to respect her.” Sam commented with a waving of her fork, before she continued poking at her bland looking salad.

“It’s not even that. She just uses me like I’m some teaching tool. And I don’t buy the hot shot act at all. Why don’t you actually get something you want to eat since that salad is clearly not something you wish to have?” Watching as Sam casually grabbed one of the fries off of her tray Kara furrowed her brows as she continued to watch, humans were certainly very curious.

“I can’t, I’m trying this new diet. We can’t all eat carbs like you do,” Sam huffed.

“Carbs?”

“Don’t worry, just be glad you don’t have to suffer the after effects like the rest of us. You know, maybe Alex likes you or something,” Sam mused, instantly perking up in her seat, a new mischievous glint in her eye.

“I..” Crinkling her forehead Kara ended up shaking her head slightly. “By the way that she was literally stepping on me earlier, I don’t think that’s true.”

Kara’s confusion just grew as Sam was quick to nearly choke on her drink after her response. 

“The internet would find that to be an honor. But...No, Kara don’t ask.” Sam quickly cut off a very confused Kryptonian. “I’m just saying she probably has a crush.”

“I still don’t follow,” Kara mused, scratching the side of head and pushing her fries closer to Sam. Her eyes widening a moment later as Sam pulled out a notebook and wrote ‘The art of mating’ at the top.

*****

Upon further inquiry into human mating rituals Kara was definitely regretting asking as her mind was still reeling with all these new slang words, that she definitely did not think were flattering.

Trudging her way up the apartment stairs (since she’d been told flying in through the window wasn’t proper) her thoughts had changed from slangs to food and what she could try to get for dinner, and just as she unlocked the door Kara was greeted by the dim glow of candle light and the breathtaking sight of Alex Danvers in a red corset and garter belt set.

“I...what’s all this for?” Kara stuttered, finally getting her mind to catch up with the situation as she closed the door behind her, she’d wanted to look around the apartment but all she could do was stare at Alex.

“I felt bad about today, you know I don’t like making examples out of you.” Alex explained, coming closer to let her arms rest against Kara’s broad shoulders.

“You’re just doing your job. Besides if the huma-Sorry, if the agents learnt I was not only living with you, but making you moan my name rather than shout it, they wouldn’t respect you as much.” 

Alex wanted to roll her eyes at the casual, nonchalant way Kara spoke but the moment steady, strong hands gripped her waist her thought process went completely out the window.

“Would you let me make it up to you?” she asked, peeking up at Kara from under her eyelashes. Truly ‘innocence’ was never her thing but sometimes you had to work with what you have.

“Alex, you don’t have to make anything up to me, I’m-” Instantly being cut off by hands cupping her jaw and soft lips pressing against her own. Kara’s hands instinctively tightened on Alex’s waist, easily lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. The moment she knew Alex had the plush mattress under her, Kara wasted little time in letting her hands wander.

Her lips trailed their way from Alex’s jaw, down her neck, all the way to the top of the fancy corset she had on. Which Kara quickly grew frustrated and pouty at as she tried to undo it, with no luck.

“Do you have Kara proof locks on this thing?” she huffed, not liking that something was between her and possibly her most favorite thing about earth: Alex’s breasts.

Squeaking as strong legs were around her and Kara soon felt her back hitting the mattress she let out a small puff of air, her pout still evident, even if the darkening in her eyes and tightness in her jeans gave way to the fact she truly wasn’t upset in the slightest. 

“Hold your horses there stud. Can’t make it too easy for you,” Alex hummed, smirk growing as she ground her center against the bulge in Kara’s jeans, the added friction making the Kryptonian groan underneath her. Her eyes stayed fixated on Kara’s face as she worked her way down her lover’s body, undoing the buttons on Kara’s shirt and instantly splaying her hands over tight abs, her dull nails digging into the ridges of muscle.

Continuing to work her way lower Alex was quick to pop open the button of Kara’s jeans, tugging the zipper down teasingly slow, much to the displeasure of the woman under her as she glanced up and noticed Kara’s playful pout had almost turned into a glare, which had her wanting to chuckle. Placing her feet flat on the ground once more she tugged Kara’s jeans down, tossing them aside and instantly sinking down to her knees in front of the girl.

Like clockwork Kara was quick to sit up, her fingers tangling in Alex’s short hair and soon Kara was leaning in for a kiss, which Alex was happy to return before playfully clicking her tongue as she pulled away. “Tonight is going to be a little different, hands to yourself, Agent Zor-El.” Alex commanded, her voice settling into an authoritative tone.

Kara almost wanted to call Alex’s bluff but noticing the look on the woman’s face she internally groaned as she reluctantly pulled her hand away, setting her hands behind her on the bed to support herself. As much as she desired to be in control always, Kara had been quick to learn that Alex needed to have that control as much as she did, it got frustrating at times but normally they’d find ways to make it work. Which was evident in the way when Kara glanced back down she noticed Alex’s expectant raised eyebrow, to which she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yes, Director Danvers.” she replied, feeling some of the tightness in her chest deflate the moment she got an approving nod from Alex and the woman was quick to reach for the hem of her boxer briefs.

Lifting her hips to assist in the removal of her underwear Kara leaned back into her hands, instantly sucking in her breath, her hips arching up ever so slightly at the first touch to her already hard dick.

While doing her initial tests with Kara it actually hadn’t surprised Alex when she’d learnt that Kara’s body was different than that of a human, after all she wasn’t human and considering Kryptonians didn’t even conceive in the same way, it had been silly of herself and fellow scientists to have assumed that Kryptonian’s would look anatomically similar to themselves. Not to mention, the way Kara handled herself and the parts she had was incredibly appealing and Alex had been hooked from the moment she’d first seen her, not to mention the first time they’d actually hooked up. It took a lot of encouragement, a lot of assuring Kara that it was okay and that she didn’t hurt her, but truly Alex craved that rougher side of Kara. No matter what happened during their days at the DEO, she knew Kara was going to look out for her which is why Alex had no hesitation when it came to flicking her gaze up to meet the dark blue eyes staring back at her as she continued to tease the head of Kara’s cock, stroking her hand along the length while she swirled her tongue around the head, giving a playful kiss to the tip before wrapping her lips around it and starting a steady pace of bobbing her head while she sucked. The moment she had a steady, comfortable pace she gave Kara a slight nod, her nails digging lightly into the girl’s thighs to encourage her to thrust into her mouth.

Kara knew that she could hurt Alex incredibly easily, but somehow they had built a bond of trust between them and the moment she got that small nod Kara gave into her desires and rocked her hips up into Alex’s warm mouth, and though she was supposed to be behaving it didn’t take long for Kara’s hand to end up on the back of Alex’s head. What she wasn’t expecting however was for Alex to quickly pull away from her the moment it happened, groaning Kara plopped down against the bed. “Alex,” she huffed, a slight whine coming to her voice. “You’re killin’ me,”

“You know the rules. Hands to yourself.” 

Meeting Alex’s stern gaze again Kara reached up to put her arms above her head, tangling them into the sheets and giving Alex a slight raised brow of her own, which she quickly got rid of and replaced with a small charming smile instead.

“If you behave now, I’ll let you do whatever you want after,” Alex breathed against her sensitive ear before bringing their lips together once more in a quick kiss. “So what do you say Kara? Are you going to behave?”

Leaning up to try and follow Alex’s lips Kara slumped back against the bed, nodding eagerly. “I...I’ll behave,” she answered, curling her fingers tighter within the sheets.

“Good.”

******

Even though it was probably only an hour Kara had felt like it had been a lifetime, she was sweaty, she was turned on beyond belief and was on the verge of her third orgasm. Her eyes stinging with tears of exhaustion and the sheets her hands had been tangled in, had been torn to shreds as Alex continued sucking her off. 

Truly she’d also been impressed every time Kara continued to keep her hands to herself that Alex was curious just how long her Kryptonian could last before she’d have to take over. This third time Alex wrapped her lips back around the tip of Kara’s length, knowing she was close again and the moment she came Alex made sure to continue to gently suck until she knew Kara was spent.

Rising back to her feet she took in the sight of Kara sprawled out on the bed, plaid button up still hanging open, hair in a state (no doubt from hanging on to it once she’d ripped the sheets) and Alex was pretty sure she’d never seen a more desirable sight.

“Still with me?” she mused, leaning over to press a few playful kisses to Kara’s lips, which she was happy to feel each of them get returned.

“I...Y-Yeah...Still with you, just...a second,” Came the muffled reply, which Alex couldn’t help but smile at.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath and get her heart rate back down to a normal level Kara lolled her head to the side, unable to help smiling at the view of Alex sitting on the bottom of the bed. Hoisting herself up she was quick to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her further on to the mattress and finally flipping their positions again, leaving her on top once more.

“This needs to go away,” she huffed, not even hesitating to rip the pesky corset off of Alex’s body, tossing it across the room (seeing as it was not an item she planned for Alex to have back) Kara made quick work of doing the same with the garter belt, since there was no way she was trying to figure out all those buckles and straps. 

The moment she had a gloriously naked Alex Danvers underneath her Kara felt her heart flutter and her cock twitch (truly the most romantic mix of compliments). Leaning down she softly brought their lips together, happily settling herself between Alex’s legs. “I didn’t get the chance to tell you this morning, because you were gone already, but you looked beautiful today. You always do,” she commented softly, peppering kisses against Alex’s lips, jaw, cheeks and neck. 

“You’re such a charmer, I’m surprised the compliments are still coming after you also, came, multiple times” Alex teased with a soft laugh, her hand affectionately cupping Kara’s cheek for a moment. 

Nuzzling against Alex’s hand Kara gave her one last kiss before perking up to have her gaze meeting Alex’s. “Speaking of coming, can I please finally be inside of you? It’s been killing me, truly. And even though the poor bed suffered my wrath, it should be noted that I kept my hands to myself, the whole time!”

With just a hint of puppy eyes Kara’s entire face instantly lit up as she got the approval from Alex, leaning down she kissed her again before pushing herself up on her knees to glance down between them, taking her dick in her hand she hummed as she teasingly brushed the head through Alex’s folds, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as a groan settled in her throat at the amount of wetness she was greeted with. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one that enjoyed their earlier activities.

“Kara, babe, as much of a gentlewoman as you are. You don’t need to ready me up, I don’t want you to be gentle, I want you to take me, I want you to fuck me.” Alex husked, hooking her legs around Kara’s waist to tug her closer to her, instantly arching into her as their bodies came together once more.

Placing her hands on either side of Alex’s head on the bed Kara leaned down to connect their lips in a heated kiss once more, rocking her hips forward and easily sliding all the way into Alex. Her own moans of relief and pleasure getting mixed with Alex’s, even though she was told she didn’t have to be gentle, Kara still gave Alex time to adjust before she started rocking her hips, one hand shifting down to grip one of Alex’s strong thighs as she pounded into her with her previously withheld vigor, the sounds of pants, moans and the copious amount of wetness she was thrusting into filling the room.

As much as she wanted to close her eyes and focus all of her senses into every little noise and movement Alex made Kara made sure to keep her gaze focused on Alex, flicking between her pleasure stricken face, to the straining veins in her neck, to the way her breasts would move with each hard thrust and the way her dick was completely swallowed by the plump lips between Alex’s legs. It was all too much and not enough in the best of ways and Kara could feel that familiar tingle in her lower spine again, the desire to rut into Alex and claim her taking over. 

Though it became harder and harder to hold back, Kara would be dammed if she came before Alex, quickening the movements of her hips she managed to slide the hand on Alex’s thigh between them to give much needed attention to Alex’s clit, which seemed to be just what pushed her lover over the edge.

A soft shudder of pleasure ran through her body as she felt Alex tense up, a long moan of her name leaving the woman’s lips, and as much as she tried to hold off Kara couldn’t last much longer before she found herself pulling out of Alex and coating her lower stomach in another orgasm, which Kara was quick to lean over to grab a tissue from the nightstand to clean up her mess.

“S-Sorry...I know I shoulda asked first,” she panted, hanging her head to gently kiss Alex’s cheek.

“No apologies needed, I’m just disappointed you pulled out,” Alex replied casually, to which Kara’s head instantly shot up as if she hadn’t been vigorously spent over the last hour. In which Alex just laughed, cupping Kara’s face in her hands. “You’re somethin’ else you know that, Kara Zor-El?”

Giving Alex a dopey grin Kara leaned down to bring their lips together once more. “I know. But don’t worry, next round I won’t move. Promise. But before that, I believe it’s your turn.”

Smirking as she shimmied down Kara laid on her stomach, absently kicking her feet contently she peeked up at Alex from her spot between the woman’s legs.

“Are you ready to behave, Director Danvers?”


End file.
